


Fireworks And Sparklers Light Up The Black Skies

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feeding, Human Caroline, Oral Sex, School Dances, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki feeds from Caroline at the Haunted House dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks And Sparklers Light Up The Black Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'dance'. Title from Damn You by Lana Del Rey.

Caroline pressed back into the warm body behind her, swaying to the music, the hands on her hips delicate and the lips on her neck leaving behind the imprint of lipstick. 

“Come outside.” She recognized the voice. It was only Matt’s sister, dressed up like a vampire. 

It was dark already, the night was sharp and crisp, the sky clear. Vicki pushed her into a shadowed corner, kissing her hard, biting at her bottom lip, hands pulling restlessly at her corset, knocking her witch’s hat askew. 

“I want to bite you,” Vicki whispered against her lips.

“What, as some weird vampire role-play?” Caroline asked before deciding she’d done weirder. She tilted her head, baring her neck. “Alright, go on then.”

“No,” Vicki said, dropping to her knees, pushing up Caroline’s skirt. “Here.”

“Oh, I am definitely alright with that,” Caroline said, yanking her underwear down. She threaded her fingers through her hair as Vicki licked hungrily at her cunt, sucking her clit, constantly trying to get more until Caroline came with a cry, shaking as Vicki pulled away and bit the inside of her thigh. 

She laughed, half hysterical, still dazed. “You’re really taking this vampire thing seriously, aren’t you?”

Vicki nodded, biting down harder, her fangs breaking the skin.

“Ow, gentle,” Caroline said admonishingly. Vicki pulled back and sucked gently at the wound as Caroline carded her fingers through her hair again, blissfully unaware of what was really going on. “I’m going to have one hell of a hickey.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
